


Back to You

by Aejae_ssi



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aejae_ssi/pseuds/Aejae_ssi
Summary: Y/N and Yoongi have been dating for a while, but they don't properly communicate their feelings to each other. What happens when they both snap? [Yall, I suck at summaries]





	1. Speed Dial

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2014 and with an OC, so I had to doctor it up a bit.I'm pretty nervous about posting this because I'm shy about my work This is from my old AFF account “Yoonmya” There is a part two that I would post as well. I also have this on Tumblr but I'm choosing to upload here to just in case Tumblr tries to delete it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is feeling very insecure in her relationship with Yoongi. But that doesn't mean she won't answer his late night calls.

Two hours ago, if you had told Y/N that she would be sitting in her car at 2 in the morning, instead of in her nice comfy bed; she would have smacked you upside the head and kicked you out of her room. Yet here she was, in her pajamas, waiting for her boyfriend Yoongi to sneak out of his dorm. A part of her was ashamed of how easily she could forgive him. Yoongi and Y/N weren’t on the best of terms at the moment, at least in her eyes. 

She knew that he was an idol and she supported him in his line of work, but she wasn’t going to sit around and watch him flirt with another girl; fan or not. It wasn’t like Y/N was insecure or jealous, it was just that his fans saw more of him than she did. He was her man and she didn’t like the idea of sharing him with other women, even if it was unrequited love on their part. 

Y/N pouted as she ran her fingers through her hair. Yoongi was taking too long and she was considering going back home and sleeping. Just when she was about to start her car, her passenger door opened. Y/N turned her head just as Yoongi sat down in his seat.

She was about to say something smart when he leaned over and placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips, and just like that any anger she felt towards him vanished for the moment. Before she had time to react, his lips were off of hers and he was buckling his seat belt. 

“I missed you.”

“Did you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, let’s just go before someone catches us!” 

The ride to Y/N’s house was awkwardly silent. Yoongi caught the vibe that he was in trouble once Y/N started driving. His usually smart mouth, sarcastic girlfriend was being quiet and cold towards him. He didn’t like it, but he knew better than to question her, at least while she was driving that is. When they finally made it into her apartment, they weren’t all over each other like he had hoped.

In fact, he didn’t plan on them making out of her car. Instead, Y/N just threw her keys on the couch and stormed off into her room. Yoongi sighed as he ran his hands down his face before he followed her into her room. Before he could speak, she started to go off.

“I tried to not let it get to me; I really did Yoongi…" 

Y/N hated crying, especially in front of Yoongi, but she couldn’t help it. She was lonely and every time she logged onto the computer all she saw were pictures of him at fan meetings and it hurt her. They hadn’t seen in each other in months and all she wanted was one day to have him to herself. Of course, no one but the members of BTS knew about their relationship, it still didn’t change the fact that he barely made time for her. That’s how it felt to her anyway.

”…but I can’t stand seeing other women getting all your attention while I have to fight tooth and nail just get a fucking phone call.“

Yoongi was a bit taken back by Y/N’s confession. He always saw her as the kind of woman that cried for no one, but here she was damn near sobbing for him. Deep down it broke him into pieces, but at the same time, his love for her grew ten times.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized she was right. He hadn’t taken any time out to make sure he contacted her in some way. Between preparing for the next album and shows, he barely had any time for just his self either. But he had promised Y/N when they first got together that he would always make her feel loved, yet he broke his promise to her.

“I just don’t know how you feel anymore Yoongi; do you really love me or am I just here to fuck you when you want it.”

Y/N’s words hurt Yoongi more than she would ever know. Is that really how she felt about him? Did she really question his love for him?

Yoongi walked over towards Y/N, his arms instantly wrapping around her when he reached her. Of course, stubborn Y/N tried to pry his arms off of her, but he was stronger than her despite his looks. After a while, Y/N just gave him and let him hold her. She bit down on her lower lip, as she gripped his tank top and buried her face in his chest. 

“First of all, I’m sorry…” He began to speak.

"Look at me Y/N…“ 

Y/N did as she was told, still biting her lips, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You’re my girl, hopefully, one day you’ll be my wife; I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you, and no you’re not here just to fuck. Yes, I love being inside of you but I also loving being with you in general. I can’t deal with the thought of another man looking at you or touching you the way I do, so I know how you must feel. So, when I make you cum over and over again, I want you to dig your nails in my back, bite me if you must to prove that my body and my heart is yours and yours only. I love you, babe.”

As soon as Yoongi’s words left his mouth, Y/N bit down on her lip harder to suppress the moan that was threatening to come out. She knew she couldn’t stay mad at him for long, especially when said things like that to her. Knowing that he would have to go back to his dorm before anyone woke up, Y/N nodded her head, a small smile on her lips. 

“I love you too baby, my body is all yours and yours only.” She whispered softly in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Yoongi smirked as he lifted her up by her thighs and carried her to the bed. As they made their way to her bed, Y/N stripped herself of her shirt and his shirt. She was thankful she didn’t wear anything underneath her pajamas. 

He placed her down on the bed, leaving a trail of kisses down her body starting with her lips and ending right above the hem of her pajama shorts. Y/N bit her lip in anticipation as she watched him pull down her shorts. She lifted her hips to help him along the way and moaned as he bit down on her inner thigh. 

“Yoongi, don’t tease…”

Yoongi smiled against the small bruised that was forming on her thigh. He crawled back up her body, his hand slipping in between her legs. He slowly slid one long finger against her wet folds, earning a breathy moan as he captured one of her nipples in his mouth. He used his other hand to cup the other breast as he worked his fingers into her, the way he knew she liked. 

She whimpered as he began to torture her with slow deep thrusts. He was talented with those beautiful hands of his. He slid another finger into her pussy as he kissed his way back down her body till he was eye level with her dripping sex. 

“You’re so beautiful and wet; is this all mine?” He asked before flicking his tongue against her lower lips. All Y/N could do was nod her head as inhaled sharply.

"Say it babe, or I’m going to stop right now…I want to hear you say it.“

He was trying to kill her with his voice. He knew how much it turned her own and here he was whispering dirty things to her with his sexy deep voice. 

Yoongi’s tongue dove deep into her at the same pace as his finger, as Y/N arched her back off the bed, trying to buck her hips against him. He smirked against her, using his other hand to hold her down. 

"Say it Y/N!”

Y/N didn’t want to give in to him; it was her stubbornness, but she also didn’t want to risk him stopping. He had done it once when they first started dating and she didn’t want a repeat of that night. She was a bitch for the next week after. Finally, she gave in and whimpered.

“It’s all yours baby…every part of my body…please stop teasing me and fuck me." 

Yoongi removed his tongue and added another finger into her. He shook his head. "Not yet, sweetheart, you haven’t cum yet!” Y/N opened her mouth to protest but ended up whimpering his name as he attacked her pussy with his masterful tongue. He ate her out like a man starved. 

Y/N was a moaning mess. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she arched her body off of the bed, trying her hardest to move her hips, only to be held down by both of Yoongi’s hands. He didn’t need his fingers to drive her crazy. She was pretty sure her neighbors were getting an earful right now, but she would deal with them in the morning. She kept crying out his name with every flick of his tongue.

"Ba..bae…I can’t…please…I…I’m…OH FUCK!“ 

Y/N’s hands were gripping and pulling at Yoongi’s hair; he was sure she had pulled out of chunks of his hair, but he didn’t care. He loved knowing he could make her react that way.

He gripped her hips tighter as he continued his oral assault on her clit. Shortly after, Y/N let out of squeal followed by silence and he knew she cumming. Her body shook as she bucked her hips and let out a whimper that sounded like sounded like his name along with a few curse words. Her grip on his hair softened as she rode out of the waves of her orgasm. 

When she was done, her body fell back down to the bed, breathing heavily. She smiled a weak smile as she tried to stop her body from shaking. Yoongi was back on top of her, his hands on either side of her head, a smug smirk on his face. If she wasn’t so tired, Y/N would have smacked him. 

Yoongi leaned down and captured her lips with his, letting her taste herself. Y/N lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down towards her. She was so engulfed in the kiss, she didn’t notice he had already stripped himself of the remainder of his clothes and was positioning himself at her entrance.

Without warning, he pushed himself into her, moaning out at the tightness. He let out a long "fuck” as he slowly slid all of himself into her, Y/N wrapping her legs around his waist to push him in deeper. As he requested, she was biting down on his shoulder, her nails leaving long angry marks down his back. Once he was fully inside of her, he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he slid all the way out, just to slam back into her. Y/N screamed out as she bit down harder, her nails piercing his skin.

“Faster…harder…I need you!” She cried out as he continued her slow deep thrusts. He kissed the sensitive spot on her neck before he fulfilled her request. The room was filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, and their moans. 

That was one of the things Y/N loved about him; he wasn’t afraid to show her how good she made him feel and in return it only turned her on more. His moans were breathy and weren’t as deep as his voice. It drove her crazy, especially since he was in her ear. 

Normally they would be all over the place, trying out new positions, but they neither one of them was going to last much longer. It had been months since they last had sex and the way Yoongi was stroking had Y/N near the edge. She could tell by the way he his moans were becoming more and more like a whimper that he was close too.

A few thrusts later and Y/N was screaming out his name, scratching his back up. He held her to his body as her orgasm erupted his own. They rode out their orgasms together before he collapsed on top of her. He reluctantly pulled out of her, too weak from the sex to even wrap his arms around her. They just laid there, trying to catch their breaths, smiling up at the ceiling like a bunch of idiots.

When Y/N finally had enough energy, she turned her head and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It read 4:34 AM. She turned her head to tell Yoongi but noticed he had fallen asleep. She let out a giggle as she pecked him on his lips and curled up at his side. She grabbed one of his arms and wrapped it around her waist, interlocking her fingers with his. She was glad he called her tonight.


	2. PRBLMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N & Yoongi were in a slump in their relationship. He's been avoiding coming home and Y/N doesn't take it too well. When one of the members finally intervene and force Yoongi home, how will Y/N deal with it?

The only light that filled the small home Y/N shared with Yoongi was the occasional strike of lightning outside. The house would shake with each thunderous rumble but the sound of the of her soft sobs was all Y/N could hear as she sat, legs crossed on the bed she shared with her boyfriend. Nowadays, she spent more time in it by herself than with Yoongi. He started to come home less and less as BTS became more popular; even on his days off, he would either be in the studio or stay in the dorm. Yoongi stopped calling and rarely replied to the texts that Y/N would send.

Normally, Y/N would’ve given up on the relationship, but Yoongi wasn’t any man. Yoongi was the man she had given her everything too; the man who had seen her at her worst, the reason tears were falling freely down her face. She felt numb. Y/N had tried everything she could think of to fix their relationship but she didn’t even know what caused things to go so sour. She felt so disgusted with herself. No man should have that much power over her and yet here she was sitting in the dark trying to figure out what she did wrong to make Yoongi act the way he was acting. 

“How do I fix this?”

Y/N mumbled as she ran her fingers through her hair. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror above their dresser as more lightning struck outside and cringed at the sight before her. The woman looking back at her wasn’t the strong-willed woman she’d normally see; no, this woman was pitiful. She could tell from the quick glimpse that her eyes were red from all the crying she had been doing and her normally bouncy hair laid flat and dull on top of her head. Crinkling her nose, Y/N pushed herself off the bed and trudged towards the bathroom, feeling filthy from the sight of her current appearance. She needed to take a shower and reevaluate her so-called relationship with Yoongi.

“Fuck him!” She hissed quietly to herself.

Y/N didn’t even bother to look where she threw her clothes as she stripped them off, nor did she care. It wasn’t like Yoongi was coming home anyway. Closing the door behind her as she entered the bathroom, Y/N threw one of Yoongi’s shirt that she normally slept in onto the counter. She walked over to the speaker she kept hooked up in her bathroom and scrolled through the different playlists she set up until she found the perfect one that fit her current mood. 

A faint smile crept upon her face as her bathroom was filled the sounds of one of her favorite songs. She swayed her hips seductively as she made her way towards the shower, determined to forget about Yoongi and the heartache he was causing her even if it was for a couple of minutes.

Y/N stepped into the grey marble shower she begged Yoongi to get for them and closed the glass doors behind her. She originally asked for the shower mainly because she always wanted a marble shower but eventually it became one of their favorite spots to make love in. Unfortunately,the shower rarely saw any lovemaking any more thanks to Yoongi’s inability to bring his ass home. 

A soft sigh escaped Y/N’s lips as she turned on the shower and was greeted by hot water hitting her body. The hot droplets soothed her aching body as she stood underneath the shower head and let her entire body get soaked. The water running through her hair caused a soft mewl to leave her mouth as she bent her head down. Closing her eyes and just enjoying the feeling of the hot water against her sore body, Y/N pushed all the thoughts of Yoongi out of her head and let the music take over. 

Yoongi knew that he would have to go home eventually but he didn’t want to face Y/N at the moment. He had been avoiding seeing her and he knew that as soon as he stepped into the door, she would be all over his ass about it and that was something he didn’t have the time or patience for. He still loved her; that would never change but he just didn’t feel like being around her these past couple of months.

Y/N made him feel things he wasn’t used to and he didn’t like it. Around her, he became jealousy easily; angry at even the notion that some other man would dare look at her. He wasn’t a jealous man until he met her. He didn’t even want his members to look at her. Y/N was a distraction that he just didn’t have time for; there were deadlines to make and comebacks to prepare for and constantly worrying about another man taking what was his was really messing with his head. 

Unfortunately for Yoongi, his members noticed what he was doing and all but forced him to leave the dorm that night, despite the fact that it was pouring down rain. 

“Fix it and fix it now!” Was all that Jin growled as he kicked the rapper out of their dorm. Yoongi could have easily rented a hotel room for the night or go hang at one of his friends’ places but that was too much of a hassle and so here was standing outside the door of the home he had been trying his hardest to avoid. "Fuck it" He muttered as he pushed his key into the lock and turned it, opening the door.

Yoongi was prepared for fists and loud screaming but was pleasantly surprised when all he heard was the sound of music coming from the direction of the bathroom and shower water running. Sighing with relief, Yoongi kicked off his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack before closing the door and locking it. “So far so good.” He mumbled to himself as he dropped his bag by the couch. Yoongi slowly made his face towards the bedroom, cautious of anything that may come flying his way. 

Y/N had a temper and normally he could handle it but he never fucked up this badly, so he didn’t know what to expect. Pushing the door open gently, Yoongi crept into the room, peeling off his wet sweatshirt and throwing it into the clothes hamper behind the bedroom door. He saw the light from the bathroom underneath the door connecting it to their bedroom and prayed that Y/N wouldn’t come out before he could get a warm change of clothes and a few covers to sleep on the couch. He knew there was no way in hell he was going to get away with sleeping in the same room as her, let alone the same house.

Much to his dismay, Yoongi cursed silently under his breath as he heard the shower turn off as well as Y/N’s music. He knew there was no way he was going to peel off the rest of his clothes and manage to change before she got out of the shower and noticed him, so he just continued to undress himself as he made his way towards the closet. As he finished removing his wet clothes from his body, Yoongi heard the sound of the bathroom door swing open along with the sound a soft gasp. “Yoongi?” Y/N’s voice caused him to halt his movements for a brief moment before he snapped back into reality. “Let me finish dressing baby and I’ll be out.” Was his reply as he finished changing into a simple pair of sweats and a black t-shirt. 

Once he exited the closet, he was greeted by the sight of Y/N wearing one of his shirts. He always loved it when she wore his clothes and right now was no exception. She looked so good, especially since her hair was still wet from her shower and clinging against her skin. As his eyes traveled up her body, he finally made eye contact with Y/N and was hit with a pang of guilt as he saw all the pain her eyes held; the pain he undoubtedly caused. 

“Why are you here?” 

Y/N’s arms were crossed over her chest and one of her eyebrows was raised as she waited for him to speak. He was really trying to avoid this conversation but he knew it was inevitable. “This is my home.” Yoongi simply replied as he crossed his arms over his chest as well, slightly irritated with her question.

“This hasn’t been your home for the past three months,” Y/N responded back as she felt herself getting more irritated with each second he stood in front of her. “So why the hell are you here?” She asked, her voice coming out louder than she planned. Yoongi uncrossed his hands, running his fingers through his damp hair. He let a loud sigh of frustration as he tried to find a way to respond without erupting another angry response out of Y/N. 

“Look Y/N, can we not do thi…” 

“Do what Yoongi,”

Y/N cut him off before he could even finish his sentence, obviously fed up with his constant failure to talk to her. “Do what huh, try and fix our relationship because it seems like I’m the only one who’s still trying!” Y/N belted out as she threw her hands up in frustration. She felt the familiar sting of hot tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 

“What am I to you Yoongi,” She asked as she tried to hold in the tears. “Be real with me and tell me, am I wasting my time with you?” She begged as she focused all her attention of her feet. Y/N was afraid of the answer she might get but she needed to know. 

“Are you sure you want that answer?” Yoongi’s response came out a lot harsher than he intended it to but the combination of tiredness and Y/N’s questioning was started to really work on his nerves.

“Are you fucking someone else?” Y/N demanded as she stormed towards him. 

“Are you?” 

“If I am?”

Yoongi froze in his spot, too pissed off the say anything. He knew Y/N wouldn’t cheat on him but the thought still irked him. Y/N noticed how upset her response made him and decided to make him feel the same way he’s been making her feel the past couple of months. 

“What if I am Yoongi, what are you gonna do about it?” She teased wickedly as she stood on toes to meet his eyes. “What would you have done if you would have walked in on me fucking someone else?” She continued to pester him with her theoretical questions. “If I was laying on that bed moaning someone else’s name as they fucked me slow and deep, making me beg to be fucked the way you haven’t done in three fucking months.” 

Yoongi clutched his hands tightly at his sides as he fought back the urge shut her up. “I could’ve fucked so many different men while you were away,” Y/N knew that she would eventually push Yoongi’s buttons too far but she didn’t care, she was enjoying this too much. “You’re not fucking me anymore, I should just go call someone up and invite them over.”

She pushed past Yoongi and headed towards the dresser to her phone, but only made it so far before she felt Yoongi grab her hand and yank her back towards him. He finally had enough. She had some fucking nerve, even suggesting an idea as crazy as letting any other man touch her. “The only one who’s gonna fuck you is me, you got it?” Yoongi growled as he grabbed Y/N’s chin to force her to look at him. Y/N was feeling powerful again because of the reaction she managed to get out of her Yoongi. Her normally chill boyfriend was red as a tomato, fuming and breathing heavy. “Then fuck me.” Was all that Y/N growled before she pushed his hand off her chin and shoved Yoongi with all her might. 

He stumbled long enough for Y/N to make her way into bath room to get her iPod. Her back was to the door but she knew what was about to happen when she heard the bathroom door shut behind her. She bit her lower lip as she pressed play to continue the playlist that was playing earlier. 

Turning on her heel, Y/N came face to face with a very irritated looking Yoongi. She opened her mouth to say something smart but was cut off by his lips crashing into hers. Yoongi’s hands slowly made their way up her thighs to her hips. He lifted her onto the counter as he kissed her roughly and needy. 

Y/N softly bit down on his lower lip as he pulled away from the kiss to remove her shirt off of her. Yoongi groaned when he saw that she wasn’t wearing anything under the shirt. “Fuck baby.” He mumbled before leaning down to capture one of her swollen nipples in his lips as one of his hands gently tugged at the other. His free hand found its way in between her thighs. 

Yoongi began to rub his index fingers against her lower lips, earning a soft mewl from Y/N. Yoongi kissed all around her left breast before kissing his way to her right one as his finger slowly slid into her wet core. He let out a pleased sound as he felt just how wet she was for him.

Y/N could feel him smirking against her skin and wanted nothing more than to punch him but couldn’t do anything but arch her back in pleasure as Yoongi worked his finger in and out of her. He was going painfully slow, drawing out the sexiest sounds he had ever heard her make. Determined to make up for all the neglect her must have made her feel, Yoongi adding in another long finger as he stood up to capture her lips with his, this time kissing her softly and lovingly.

He sped up his movements as he peppered her face with gentle kisses. Yoongi was rock hard by now, turned on by the sounds his girl was making. His was thankful that he put on sweats instead of keeping on his wet jeans. As much as he wanted to get off, he knew that he didn’t deserve any pleasure until he got her off first. 

“Have you touched yourself since I’ve been away baby?” He inquired before gently nibbling on the skin beneath her ear. “No.” Y/N whimpered as Yoongi slowed down his fingers much to her dismay. “Really?” He was surprised but excited that she would wait for him, even though he didn’t deserve it. “Can I taste you baby?” Yoongi’s asked seductively in her ear, removing his fingers from her pussy. 

Y/N let out approving sound as she leaned her head against the bathroom mirror. Crouching down till he was facing her wet heat, Yoongi placed the fingers he fucked her with in his mouth, moaning at the taste of Y/N. “You taste so good baby, I’ve missed you.” He spoke softly as he removed his fingers from his mouth and gripped both of her thighs, placing her them on his shoulders. Yoongi kissed her inner thigh until he reached her swollen wet pussy. 

He wasted no time latching onto her clit. Y/N’s fingers found their way into his slightly damp hair, raking her nails against his scalp as she bit down on her lip to suppress the moans he was causing. Yoongi noticed and started to suck harder on clit. Y/N felt like every nerve in her body was on fire as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm. Yoongi reached up and grabbed her breast, fondling them in his hands as he continued to eat out his girlfriend. “Fuck…Yoongi!” Y/N whimpered as she tried to move away from Yoongi’s tongue. 

He released her breasts and grabbed her thighs, pulling her back towards him. Y/N couldn’t help but cry out his name as she felt that familiar knot in her stomach. “I know baby girl, I know,” Yoongi gently kissed her inner thigh, delaying her orgasm. “Look at me baby,” He spoke softly, looking up towards Y/N. She hesitantly looked at him and saw the man she had fallen in love with years ago. “I love you, you know that right?” Yoongi asked, kissing everywhere but where she needed him. 

“I know babe.” Y/N replied, running her fingers through his hair lovingly. “Good.” Yoongi latched onto her clit one against, sliding one of his hands in between her thighs. He slid two of his fingers into, fucking her slow as he continued to lick and suck on her clit. The sound of Yoongi sucking obnoxiously on her clit and Y/N’s moans filled the bathroom, drowning out the music that was long forgotten.

It wasn’t long before Y/N reached her peak, letting out a high-pitched squeal followed by silence as her body shook against Yoongi’s relentless tongue. Normally he would stop as soon as she came, but Yoongi kept on fucking her with his fingers until Y/N tried to push him back and begged him to stop; the pleasure too much for her body to take. 

Yoongi placed her thighs back on the counter and stood up, grabbing her neck to pull her into a sweet kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers as he waited for her to catch her breath. “I love you and I’m sorry,” He stuttered, half afraid that she would push him away. 

“I’m a fucking idiot and nothing I can say will excuse how I’ve been treating you. Please don’t leave me. I can’t deal with the thought of another man touching you. I didn’t want to see you because the way I feel around you fucking scares me. I want you all to myself and I can’t deal with other men being around you. You’re mine, you know that baby? You’re all mine and I’m all yours.” 

Y/N didn’t even try to hold back the tears as she wrapped her arms around Yoongi’s neck, burying her face into his chest. “Don’t do that to me ever again or I’m done.” She muttered as Yoongi wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. “I promise Y/N, I’m not going anywhere.” He spoke softly as he kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Y/N felt something brush against her thigh. “How about we finish this up somewhere more comfortable?” She suggested as she looked up towards Yoongi. He immediately lifted her up by her thighs, causing Y/N to wrap her legs around his waist. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original title was “Let me Know” because this was inspired by the song “Let Me Know” which is still a fucking bop! Looking back at this fic and reading, I realized the relationship is hella unhealthy BUT then again, I don’t have an accurate example of a healthy relationship in my family so bear with me here.


End file.
